Daisuke steps in
by Skipsophrenic
Summary: Short one shot. Ranmas friend has had enough of the arguments and on lunch time decides to step in and confront Ranma.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranm,a 1/2

* * *

-_Here we go again- _Daisuke thought watching the byplay between his friend Ranma, and one tomboy fiancée Akane.  
"Why won't you eat my cooking Ranma, I spent Hours working on this bento for you!" Akane screamed at him –_Oh, boy, if he insults her now he's even stupider than I thought!- _  
Ranma replied in his usual macho tone "If you spent hours working on it, why does it look like it belongs at a toxic waste plant then?!"  
–_Goddammit, I've had enough, time to end this!-_ Daisuke was not known for a temper loss but now he snapped.

Quite a crowd had been drawn to see this spectacle, and this included the other fiancées, all looking on in glee, hoping this time would be the one where they end it.

Daisuke pushed through the crowd just as a few more harsh insults were traded, got to behind Ranma just as he finished with a retort of "Built like a brick, ox of a tomboy"  
Daisuke saw the tears Akane was holding back, saw Hiroshi behind her and nodded.

Hiroshi saw Daisukes nod, and got ready to catch Akane if she ran, both he and Daisuke had been waiting for nearly 2 weeks to step in and deal with this, and now was the time.

Daisuke suddenly walked round to in between the arguing couple and spoke to Ranma in a low harsh tone.  
"Shut up, and follow the goddamn martial artist code when around Akane for once. Act like the honourable man you claim. LOOK at her – see what your words are doing to her! For god's sake man she's holding back tears!"

By now Hiroshi had come up behind Akane and was restraining her, whispering in her ear, if you were close enough to hear you would have been able to make out the words he was saying.  
"Look at him, let him know how much his words hurt."

Ranma's POV

I looked at her, she truly looked like my friend said and damn! She. . . she was crying, oh boy – nice way to screw up huh, takes your friend to pull you in line.

I walked slowly over to her, put my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Gods the hurt in those eyes, what the hell!  
I think I'm gonna be sick – I thought back to one of the first things she said – how long she worked on that bento for me.

Oh . . .Crap.  
Right time fix this shit.

End POV

Ranma looked around the crowed and called out Nabiki's name.  
Once she stepped forward he whispered in her ear "I'm about to tell her I love her, be ready to grab her hand and run home the moment I do, I'll hold the other's off."  
Looking at Nabiki he saw a slight nod.

Pulling Akane out of Hiroshi's grip he wrapped his arms around her.  
She couldn't believe it, in front of everyone, even the other fiancées he was holding her tenderly! She lost it and started to cry.  
Wrapping her arms round him, holding on to his shirt tightly, she started sobbing into the fabric. She managed to calm a bit when he started talking again.

He decided now was a good a time as any, speaking in a gentle tone, that was somehow heard by all he spoke.  
"Akane I'm sorry, sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you. I don't know why I do it but I do know this." Pushing her back slightly so he could put a finger under her chin and lift her face to look him in the eyes.  
_-Gods she's beautiful, I can't believe I ever said otherwise-_  
"Akane, you are the only one to have captured my heart and soul, you are all I think about, I . . . I lo . . .I love you."

The crowd about them were all in various stages of shock or tears, all except for the fiancée brigade, who now with faces of rage went to step in, but before they could they were all knocked out from behind by the hockey team!  
They had seen what was going on and guessed the outcome, so had edged closer to them to make sure Ranma wasn't interrupted.

Akane was looking back to Ranma, his eye's so sincere, his face a mask, -_oh . . .my . . .gods. He loves me, he loves ME. He LOVES MEEEEEE- _She shouted in her mind.  
On the outside she simply wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her, pulling their lips closer, right before they met, she whispered her answer. "I love you too"

When their lips met the entire crowd cheered, they all knew that now, finally, Ranma and Akane might be able to find happiness with each other.

At the end of the day Daisuke and Hiroshi hung back and looked out the window. There they saw a couple walking out. The pigtailed boy with his arm around a girl with blue-black hair. She was resting her head against his shoulder, they stopped for a moment outside the gate to share a long loving kiss, before walking out of sight.  
Daisukes' last thought before he turned to leave was -_Finally-_


End file.
